


black + pastel = ?

by seagulbrows



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mark - Freeform, NCT Dream - Freeform, donghyuck - Freeform, haechan - Freeform, lee donghyuck - Freeform, mark lee - Freeform, markhyuck, nct - Freeform, nct127 - Freeform, youtubersau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagulbrows/pseuds/seagulbrows
Summary: donghyuck is a famous youtuber, who goes by the name "fullsun haechan." it's all about fashion, makeup, singing and much more.pastel.minhyung. mark lee, to be more specific. also a youtuber, just as famous as donghyuck. the internet's "hottie", bad boy, a gamer and a rapper.black.what happens, when two most famous youtubers make a video together, even though they should be competitive with each other?what happens when black and pastel become one?warnings;- self harm- strong language- triggering events-and of course, crappy as all of my other stories





	1. 《 1 》

"ohhhh!! that's a great idea! i will do that in my next video, i promise!!"

donghyuck was currently live on instagram, talking to his subscribers on youtube. suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

"do you want me to do a little collaboration with someone? if so, feel free to comment!"

after that, he waited for a few minutes until the comments started flooding in. there were quite a lot of suggestions. 

"nana? ohh i would love to collaborate with him! oh and renjun as well! wait.. guys, you want me to collaborate with...mark?"

donghyuck stared at the comments filled with mark's name. the majority of his fans are requesting mark. how the hell is he supposed to do that?? his manager told him to compete with mark, since apparently donghyuck needs to be more famous than mark.

why though? donghyuck could never understand that. mark is.. well he's hot. he's manly, unlike donghyuck who's still a baby. oh but mark is also interested in music! just like donghyuck.

it wouldn't hurt if donghyuck doesn't listen to his manager this one time, right..? 

"i-i can try to ask him about it right now.." donghyuck mumbled and soon everyone were freaking out in the comments.

donghyuck took a deep breath and went on twitter, while still being live on instagram. he followed mark and almost immediately, mark followed him back. 

"guys, i'm going to ask him now. fingers crossed!!"

he nervously started typing in dms, asking about the collaboration and explaining that the fans requested for him.

of course he was nervous, why wouldn't he be? it's mark lee we're talking about here. both of them are completely different, yet somehow similar. 

but that doesn't change the fact that donghyuck just misbehaved. his manager forbid him from having any kind of contact with mark. but here he is, waiting for his reply. 

while waiting for his reply, donghyuck went back to reading the comments. 

"do you have any ideas on what kind of video should i do with him if he agrees?" 

donghyuck's phone dinged, indicating that he just got a new message, but he didn't notice it as he was too busy reading the comments.

"a game? woah. you want me to play a game? like he does? how- but i don't play games and- a hORROR GAME?! NOPE. N TO THE O. oh my god you're gonna make me do it.."

suddenly his phone started dinging nonstop. donghyuck looked down at his phone and saw loads of new followers. it might be because mark followed him. 

that's when he noticed a new message from mark. he nervously opened it with a little squeal.

"GUYS HE AGREED!"

he was happy, even if he was doing a bad thing. he was excited and nervous. mark told him his address and asked him to come over to his house for a video. donghyuck knew he's not going to slip away from that whole gaming idea for their video, so he just agreed. although, he had a bad feeling about all this. mark is pretty sneaky and full of surprises, he might change the whole idea for the video. 

wonder how does he know so much about mark? well, he might have watched a few-- okay maybe all of his videos. but the point is, he's collaborating with mark tomorrow. 

"uhh guys, it's pretty late and i'm sure some of you have school or maybe work tomorrow, so i should get going now. i'm not going to tell you anything about my collaboration with mark because i want it to be a surprise. so, i'll see you sometime later sunshines~ goodnight!"

and with that. he went off. he closed his laptop and plopped down on the bed. 

donghyuck's manager is away for a vacation, so he's going to do everything secretly, behind his back. of course it's a bad thing, but donghyuck is way too interested to just drop everything.

"well.. donghyuck you better not chicken out tomorrow."


	2. 《 2 》

"oh my god. donghyuck you idiot!" donghyuck shouted at himself and quickly jumped out of bed. he's supposed to be meeting mark at 1pm and it's 12 already. he clearly overslept. 

donghyuck ran to the bathroom and took a shower as quick as possible. after doing his hair and makeup, he dressed up in the most comfortable clothes he could find. a fluffy, oversized sweater, white ripped jeans and some matching shoes. he packed some stuff in his bag, grabbed his car keys and stormed out of the house without having breakfast. in the car, he entered the address mark gave him into the navigation and started driving. it was already 1pm by the time he left the house and to get to mark's house it will take him about 30 minutes. so yes, for the first time he's going to be late for something.  
☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

"i hope my manager won't find out about this.. at least not for now."

donghyuck kept talking to himself as he approached mark's house. honestly, it was huge. he took a deep breath and nervously knocked on the door. soon, the door swung open, revealing a handsome boy. mark.

"hey there~ thought you changed your mind."

"n-no just got stuck in the traffic.." donghyuck said while keeping his gaze onto the floor and that sure didn't go unnoticed by mark.

"well, come in!"

donghyuck nodded shyly and stepped inside. while he was looking around the house amazed, he didn't notice mark checking him out from behind.

he had a little smirk, as he noticed how the boy was dressed. all those soft colors? a baby boy. the way he walked and acted around mark? submissive. the way he bit his lip once he met mark's gaze? anxiety.

mark was an observer. he could tell a lot about the person just by their movements or their words. yet, donghyuck was different. he couldn't tell that much about him. it's like there was some kind of barrier, protecting the boy. which could only mean one thing. 

something happened to him before.

"you hungry? need a drink or something before we get started?"

"i-i didn't have any breakfast.."

mark chuckled and started heading to the kitchen; "no problem. i'll make you something."

donghyuck's head shot up in shock. mark always seemed to be kind of a jerk, but now he knows how wrong he was; "you will?"

"yeah! it's no big deal. plus, i didn't really eat anything either."

when mark started cooking, donghyuck couldn't help but tiptoe behind him to see what he's doing.

mark learned a new fact about donghyuck after that. he's really curious.

"could you step back? i don't want to hurt you accidentally."

donghyuck blushed and nodded, quickly stepping away. but that wasn't for long. the food mark was making smelled so good, that donghyuck didn't even notice himself standing right behind mark once again.

that made mark chuckle. he turned around and placed his hands on donghyuck's hips, earning a confused look from donghyuck. he just smiled and picked the younger up, setting him down on the counter; "stay here." he said and went back to cooking.

"should i ask the fans for ideas?"

"yeah, sure. just tweet something out i guess. here, take my phone and do the same thing through my account." mark said and handed donghyuck his phone after unlocking it.

"okay" 

while mark kept cooking, donghyuck quickly tweeted on both of their twitter accounts, asking their fans for some ideas on their video. 

a few minutes later, mark was finished with food. both of them sat down and started eating. donghyuck was feeling a little more comfortable with mark now, so he decided to speak up; "you're living alone?"

"why? want to stay over?"

that made donghyuck laugh. genuinely. he was laughing after a pretty long time; "well that escalated quickly."

mark just chuckled and smiled sweetly after hearing donghyuck's laugh, which was honestly the most cutest laugh he has ever heard so far.

but donghyuck's questions didn't stop there, he had a lot of them actually; "do you always wear black? i mean it looks good on you, but why black?"

"you think i'm good looking?"

"hey! stop teasing me with everything i say!"

"it's your fault for saying this~"

"answer my question."

"well it's because like you said, black suits me."

"something colorful and soft would suit you too."

"you mean yourself?"

"oh my- okay i give up. do you always flirt with strangers?"

"no. you're just special."

"you're doing it again."

"no i'm stating facts here."

donghyuck pushed his plate away after finishing eating and pulled out his phone; "shh.. let's just look at the retweets." 

mark nodded and did the same. they were both looking at the retweets until mark spoke; "mine wants us to play some games or something like that."

"mine wants us to go live so they wouldn't need to wait for the video to come out."

"if we combine that together, we're going live and completing our fans' requests. come on, let's get started." mark said and got up, grabbing donghyuck by the wrist and dragging the boy upstairs.


	3. 《 3 》

"hi." 

mark glanced at donghyuck who just spoke shyly. it's not the first time he's going live, is it because it's through mark's account?

"so uhh.. we decided to combine your requests. we'll be doing whatever you wish for live, so go ahead and comment!" 

donghyuck just stayed quiet after mark explained everything and started looking through the comments; "they want us to play truth or dare, but they get to choose the dares and stuff."

mark looked at donghyuck and wiggled his eyebrows; "i'm in."

"guys, i hate him already." donghyuck mumbled with a chuckle as he pushed mark off the bed; "but yeah, i'm in as well, just don't go over board with the dares."

"did you see that? he's not as good as you think he is!" 

"oh shush. you asked for it."

mark smirked and got back onto the bed, slowly crawling towards donghyuck; "oh, did i?"

"stop, we're live." donghyuck whispered quietly and mark immediately returned to his previous position; "soo.. let's start!"

"haechan will be going first. truth or dare?" mark asked, using donghyuck's fake name just like they agreed before going live.

"uhh.. truth."

"they're asking you if you've ever been in a serious relationship."

donghyuck blushed slightly and shook his head. of course he has never been in a serious relationship. he never even had a crush. he was too busy with.. family issues.

"never?? seriously?"

"noooo! shh just go, it's your turn. truth or dare?"

"i'll go easy right now so truth."

"okayy.. they're asking you if you really only wear black."

"yep. only black. unless someone's willing to change that." mark said and winked at donghyuck, making the boy blush once again.

"i-i choose dare now.." donghyuck said and puffed his cheeks and looked through the comments, his eyes suddenly going wide in excitement; "THEY'RE ASKING ME TO DO MAKEUP ON YOU MARK!"

"WHAT?! NO! NO WAY!"

"YES! I HAVE SOME MAKEUP IN MY BAG!!"

"NO! GUYS YOU'RE BEING SO UNFAIR RIGHT NOW!"

"shhhh.. just let me do this." 

donghyuck quickly grabbed his makeup kit from his bag and pulled mark closer to himself; "close your eyes." after he said that, mark just gave in and did as he was told to.

the younger leaned in and started applying a pink eyeshadow onto mark's eyes. after that, he moved on to his cheeks then his lips. while he was working on his lips, he didn't notice mark staring intensively at him. they're faces were inches away as donghyuck concentrated on the makeup. 

mark moved his head backwards a bit, but donghyuck just grabbed mark's jaw and leaned back closer again; "you have a flawless skin, that's why i didn't use any foundation."

the two of them seemed to be lost in the moment, completely forgetting that they're live, until both of their phones started ringing at the same time.

"oh no."

both of them said and looked at the laptop; "i'm sorry, but we'll have to end this sooner than expected. see you later!" donghyuck said and quickly closed the laptop, looking at mark nervously; "i'm supposed to be avoiding you actually."

"yeah, my manager told me to avoid you as well."

the two boys sighed and looked down at their phones. their managers were calling them, which meant that they just got busted.

"h-hello?" donghyuck decided to be the one to answer his call first.

"both of you get your asses here to the company. now!" and with that, the call ended. just like the ringing on mark's phone.

mark looked at donghyuck, who was slightly shaking; "what did he say?"

"h-he told us t-to get to th-the company."

"why are you stuttering this much?"

"h-hand me my b-bag, please.."

mark got a little scared so he quickly handed donghyuck his bag. donghyuck quickly took a water bottle out and some pills. he took one pill and swallowed it, stuffing everything back inside the bag.

"what are those pills for?"

"let's go. we'll be in bigger trouble if we make them wait."

"but isn't your manager on a vacation?"

"i don't know. let's go."

"you didn't answer my question about the pills."

"let's go!!"

"i need to clean this makeup first, i look like a barbie doll."


	4. 《 4 》

"mark, you didn't listen to me. haechan didn't listen to his manager either. why?"

"firstly, it's donghyuck. haechan is my online persona. secondly, where's my manager?"

"answer my question first."

mark just sighed and decided to explain everything; "it's for the fans. fans were eager to see us making a video together. plus, i wanted to. you have no say in this."

"you 'wanted to'? you two were supposed to be enemies. but! i'm actually glad that you two didn't listen."

both donghyuck and mark looked at each other confused; "what?"

"now that you two worked together, you gained even more fans, so i decided to take donghyuck under my watch as well."

"wait.. you mean you will change my old manager?"

"yes."

"oh thank god.."

"what's that supposed to mean??"

"n-nothing."

mark noticed donghyuck's weird behavior before and now it only got worse; "donghyuck." he spoke in a low and demanding voice, making donghyuck shiver a little.

"he calls me names and steals money that i get for making videos."

mark's manager, well, more likely their manager now, furrowed his eyebrows and looked at donghyuck with a confused expression; "he called you names? what do you mean?"

"pathetic, slut, rat, filthy piece of shit.." Donghyuck whispered quietly and looked down at the ground feeling ashamed. 

mark heard it all and that made his blood boil. he looked at his manager who had the same angry expression on his face; "are you going to do something about that?"

"of course i am. he won't get away with this. don't worry donghyuck, you'll be okay now."

donghyuck just stayed quiet, still facing the ground. he was thinking about what happened earlier. damn, he needs to be more careful with his pills. mark might keep on questioning him about them now.

there are only a few pills left, he will need to go see his doctor and get more. but what's the point? those pills aren't really doing any difference. 

oh well, looks like he'll just stop taking them then. starting from now on.

"donghyuck!"

"huh?"

mark chuckled and placed his hand on donghyuck's thighs, gently caressing it; "you zoned out there for a second. i was asking if you want me to take you home, or do you want to do something else?"

"i wanna go to the park."

"the park?"

"the playground."

"donghyuck you need to make up your mind. is everything alright?"

"the playground." donghyuck made his final decision and grabbed mark's hand, pulling him outside of the building, completely ignoring his question.  
☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

"i'm going to swing myself and you stand there in front. i'm gonna jump off the swing and you have to catch me."

"what?? are you crazy?"

"one.."

"donghyuck."

"two.."

"fuck-" mark quickly got up from the bench he was sitting on and stood in the front just like donghyuck told him.

"three!"

and with that, donghyuck jumped. he was completely trusting mark. and of course, mark caught him, he didn't let him fall.

donghyuck giggled at the feeling of mark's strong arms holding him up. he wrapped his arms and legs around the older, refusing to get down.

"are you done playing now?"

"yes i wanna go home. you have to carry me."

mark sighed, although a little smile showed up on his face. no one had ever trusted him as much as donghyuck did, and that made him feel happy. after all, mark was right. donghyuck is indeed special. 

after walking for a while, donghyuck got bored while being carried and since he still had some questions left, he decided to speak up; "is mark lee your real name?" 

"my korean name is lee minhyung, if that's what you're asking."

"so mark lee is your real name."

"yeah."

"can i call you minhyung?"

"no."

"whyyy"

"i don't like that name."

"but i do. and i'm going to call you that."

"you really like to misbehave, don't you?"

"nah, you're just special."

there. mark was smiling again. he just met this boy, yet his life was getting colorful again. 

"you can put me down now."

"no."

"put. me. down."

"fine~"

mark chuckled and carefully put the boy down. they kept walking, when donghyuck remembered something; "but mark, my car is at your house."

mark nodded and started searching for something in his pocket. he suddenly pulled out a lighter, lighting a cigarette he just pulled out as well; "i'll bring it in tomorrow."

"mark! the hell? you smoke?"

"well, as you can see."

donghyuck groaned and snatched the cigarette from mark's lips, throwing it down on the ground and stepping on it.

"donghyuck!"

"if i see you smoking again, i'll-"

"you what?" 

mark suddenly pressed donghyuck against the wall, speaking in a very low voice and staring him deeply in the eyes. something about it made donghyuck weak in his knees. it's almost like he was attracted to this side of mark.

"w-what are you doing?"

instead of answering, mark just leaned closer to donghyuck, pressing him against the wall harder; "answer my question. what will you do if i smoke again?" 

"i-i'll stop talking to you and i.. i will hate you?"

"you really do act like a child sometimes, you know that? plus, we're here." mark said with a smile and immediately pulled away from donghyuck, pointing at his house.

donghyuck had told mark his address earlier and since mark knew this area very well, it wasn't that hard to find his house.

"i'm not a child! now thank you and goodbye!" donghyuck quickly said and pecked mark's cheek, running inside the house.

"....what are you doing to me, pastel boy?"


	5. 《 5 》

"you're nothing but a pathetic piece of shit. you shouldn't have been born! a stupid mistake!"

"m-mom-"

"don't you dare call me that. you're nothing but a disappointment to me."

"please, listen to me!"

"no! you should kill yourself. just like your brother did."

"i didn't do anything wrong! why can't you accept me?!"

"filthy dumbfuck. my husband died because of you!"

"dad hated me as well!"

"good! he had a damn good reason! you know what the reason was? you're just a fucking mistake. nothing else but a garbage. you don't deserve to live. you don't deserve anything. just go and kill yourself already, will you?"  
☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

it's 3am. donghyuck woke up panting, screaming and crying. his nightmares are back. well, more like his memories are back. is it because he stopped taking pills? 

donghyuck couldn't stop crying. it was getting harder to breathe, his vision was getting blurry. it hurt too much. he needed something to relieve that pain. 

something sharp.

he got out of the bed still crying and sat down on the floor. he pulled out a big pastel pink box. the box was filled with colorful stuffed toys and feathers. but after taking everything out, there was a small purple box inside. donghyuck took that little box and opened it with shaky hands. he hasn't seen this item in quite a long time. it was wrong, but he needed it.

a blade.

a blade is what's inside the box. 

a blade, that wrote the whole donghyuck's story onto his wrists.

story of his suffering.

he carefully took the blade out and took a deep breath. he held his right hand's wrist, rolling the sleeve up. 

carefully, but deeply, he pressed the cold blade against his soft skin, slowly trailing it down.

one..

two..

three.

three cuts. three cuts helped him relieve the pain and stress that was suffocating him from the inside. 

but he wasn't rushing to the bathroom to clean himself up. no. instead, he took his time. he examined the cuts, watching the blood running down his hand. he was so lost in the moment that he didn't hear the knocking in the door.

but of course, the knocking didn't stop which finally brought donghyuck back to reality.

his heart stopped for a second from fear. he quickly rolled the sleeve down, hiding his wrist and ran downstairs. 

it's 3am, who could be knocking at this time?

donghyuck looked through the little window that was next to the front door and what he saw, honestly shocked him.

he quickly unlocked the door and opened it, completely forgetting about his wrist for now; "mark? what are you doing here?"

"u-uh.. well you see, i was at my friend's house. i walked back home but then I realized that i lost my house keys so you're the first person i thought of to ask for help."

"well, idiot. come in."

"watch your mouth."

"watch where you leave your keys."

"that's it." 

mark grabbed donghyuck by his wrist and was about to pull him closer when he heard donghyuck wince in pain. he immediately let go and looked down at the boy's wrist, seeing blood soaking through the sleeve. 

"d-donghyuck??"

"it's nothing, d-don't worry. i cut myself while making f-food."

"making food at 3am?? donghyuck what the hell is going on? show me!"

"mark i think you should go.."

this time, mark grabbed donghyuck by his other wrist, locking the boy in his embrace. he gently took his other wrist, despite donghyuck's begging to let go, and carefully rolled the sleeve up.

mark frowned and looked up at donghyuck with a sad expression on his face. the boy looked scared, so he tried to speak as soft as possible; "oh my god.. donghyuck, why?"

"i-i'm sorry! i couldn't stop myself!"

mark pulled donghyuck in a tight hug once the boy started crying; "shhh.. it's okay, let's just clean them up. we can talk about this in the morning."   
☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

"what are you hiding, donghyuck?"

mark was talking to himself as he watched the sleeping boy next to him. after cleaning everything up and calming donghyuck down, mark managed to put the younger to sleep. 

donghyuck is way too precious to be hurting like this. mark is going to do everything to figure out the problem and help him. 

most importantly, protect him.

that's a promise.


	6. 《 6 》

it's the next morning. donghyuck woke up and slowly opened his eyes as he heard breathing sounds next to him.

it was mark. his hair all messy, cheeks a little flushed. he was laying next to donghyuck, not too close though. he looked..tired? did he stay up all night?

yes. he did. he stayed up all night just to make sure that donghyuck is okay. 

donghyuck suddenly started shaking as he remembered what happened yesterday. mark saw his cuts, he saw the weak and horrible side of donghyuck. 

and he said they'll talk about it in the morning, but donghyuck isn't ready. he isn't ready to explain. he isn't ready to remember.

"donghyuck? oh my god you're shaking! what happened??"

donghyuck just shook his head and hugged mark tightly; "thank you.."

"f-for what?"

"for not shouting at me. for not calling me names. for not judging me. for caring.."

"donghyuck, this is going to sound weird, but you're the most precious boy i have ever met. i used to avoid meeting new people, that's why i have never collaborated on a video with someone else. but once you texted me and asked me to make a video with you, i agreed immediately. i've watched all of your videos, something i have never done. but after doing so, i saw how much happiness is surrounding you. you were always so light, so cheerful and smiley. and now, after meeting you, i just- i don't know, you're special. you managed to bring colors into my life again. and you know what? i might not be the most colorful person, but i'll bring back those soft colors into your life, pastel boy."

"..pastel boy?"

"yeah. that's your nickname from now on. you're always wearing pastel colored clothes and your personality seems to be really soft."

"i- okay.. by the way, you're right. you're not the most colorful person because you always wear black. even your hair is black!"

"well, it suits me."

"hmph.."

"donghyuck? are you ready to talk? about what happened yesterday..?"

donghyuck immediately shook his head and just then, he realized that he was still hugging mark, so he quickly pulled away and looked down.

"it's okay. i can wait. tell me when you're ready."  
☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

"let's do something~ wanna watch a movie? play some games?"

mark started bombarding donghyuck with questions after the two of them ate some breakfast. he decided to stay over at donghyuck's house and spend some time with the boy. he needed to lift his mood up.

but it was a complete fail. donghyuck just sat there on the sofa, looking completely emotionless. he was looking down at his wrist. 

"donghyuck, you need to promise me to never do that again."

donghyuck scoffed at that statement. cutting himself was his way of punishing himself. punishing himself for being such a disappointment. 

"i promise." donghyuck said and held his pinky up in the air. he was going for a pinky promise, although, he had his fingers crossed behind his back, which meant that he won't keep that promise. 

"donghyuck, i'm not that stupid. you're crossing your fingers behind your back, aren't you?"

donghyuck sighed and brought both of his hands to the front. mark smiled at that and finally did the pinky promise with donghyuck.

donghyuck didn't really mind that. he promised to stop cutting himself, that's all. he still has a lot of other ways to punish himself and this time, he's going for the most painful one.

"i'm planning to take you out for lunch, okay?"

"no. i'm not hungry."


	7. 《 7 》

"donghyuck, i know you're lying. you barely ate breakfast then you didn't eat lunch at all, so you're going to eat dinner now no matter what."

"i'm not hungry."

"look. i'm telling you. eat."

"no!"

"donghyuck!"

"leave me alone!"

mark sighed and softly ran his hand through donghyuck's hair. he felt like giving up, but he can't let the boy starve himself. 

"donghyuck.. you're the most beautiful and amazing boy out there. why would you do this to yourself? whoever hurt you, don't deserve to see you like this. you need to step up and show them how wrong they are. you're not pathetic. you're not a disappointment. i mean, you have fans, people who love you for who you are. that clearly proves that you're nothing but the most cutest human being! who did this to you? who broke you like this? come on, i need that cheerful donghyuck back."

"y-you think i'm beautiful..?"

mark froze at the question. no one knew he's gay, yet he's standing here right now, saying how beautiful donghyuck is. how cute he is. but who cares anymore? it's true. donghyuck is indeed really cute and no one can change that.

"yes. yes i do."

that made donghyuck smile. he smiled for the first time today and mark is the reason. maybe he's right? maybe donghyuck should really try to forget everything and move on? that's going to be a little difficult, but mark will help him, right? he'll help donghyuck to move on little by little.

"you're right. i'll need to visit someone later, let's eat."  
☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

"hello..mom, dad..brother."

donghyuck sat down and looked at the three grave stones in front of him. his family. well, his dad and his mother used to abuse him all the time. they were the ones who traumatized him this much. and for his brother? he didn't know his brother. he died before donghyuck was born. so yes, donghyuck went through all that suffering all alone. to hear that you're just a disappointment from your parents is the most hurtful thing, but look at donghyuck now. he's famous. a lot of people know him and even love him.

"i'm not a disappointment after all. i'm not pathetic. now that i think about it, i guess you were saying all those things just because you were jealous. jealous of my life. i was that regular school boy, who was always cheerful and never had any problems in his life, but you decided to ruin it just because yours was far from that. you just wanted me to feel what you were feeling, but ten times worse. and you know what? i forgive you. i forgive you for that hell you put me through. because that hell made me realize that i still have a life to live, now that you're gone, i have a chance to start all over again. i have people who love me, who care for me. and mark? oh.. he showed me how wrong you were. i..i think i like him. funny, right? i met him yesterday, yet he already managed to change my life for me. here i am, sitting and taking it all out. but.. the real reason why i came here is to say goodbye. i'm saying goodbye and moving on. starting all over again.."  
☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

"mark i'm back!!"

after donghyuck came back home, mark came running and almost fell over. he was so nervous since he didn't know where donghyuck was going. he didn't tell him anything. but now, after seeing that the boy is completely fine and even happy, he finally lets out a sigh of relief.

"where have you been?"

"that's not important. let's just say i'm never going back there and i'm finally ready to move on."

"that's good!"

"yeah and- wait.. mark, what day is it?"

"friday, why?"

"SPECIAL VIDEO FRIDAY! GOD I FORGOT! GET THE CAMERA READY YOU'LL BE IN MY VIDEO I DONT CARE WHAT YOU THINK!!"   
☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

"so! today i'll be doing makeup on this idiot right here. but since he hates colors, i'll go for a dark concept. that'll fit him, right?"

"i still hate this."

"shhh.. just sit still and don't move unless you want me to stab you in the eye."

"wow. see what i have to go through?"

"stop moving!"

"no!"

"that's it."

donghyuck suddenly climbed on mark's lap as the other was sitting on a chair. he then leaned closer and started applying foundation. he could feel mark tensing up and that made him chuckle. 

"w-what are you doing?"

donghyuck ignored mark and concentrated on the makeup. he kept moving around, which made a low groan escape mark's lips as he placed his hands on the younger's hips to keep him in place. 

after the makeup was done, donghyuck got off of mark and clapped his hands happily; "looking good! damn.. i changed my mind you can keep on wearing dark clothes."

mark slightly smirked and looked at the camera then at the mirror and honestly, he was shocked. he was indeed looking good and that was all donghyuck's work.

"okay wow, you're talented."

"i know~ but unfortunately we have to end the video here. i promise i will do something more interesting next time. it's just that i kind of forgot what day it is and since i'm running out of time, this whole makeup video was the easiest one to film. but like i said, i promise i'll make it up to you. see you next time sunshines! bye~"

"holy shit i look hot." mark mumbled quietly once donghyuck turned off the camera

"mhm.."

"wait. donghyuck. what the hell was that all about? you can't just randomly sit on my lap, especially while filming."

"oh right, i forgot to tell you. so, you know that we have to call the manager before filming and he will tell us all the do's and don't's, right?"

"yeah?"

"well, he told me to sit on your lap. i don't know why, but i swear i'm telling the truth."

"why the hell would he do that?"

"no idea. but he told us to come see him on Monday."

"i have a bad feeling about this."


	8. 《 8 》

"MARK!"

"hm?"

"SERIOUSLY?! IT'S 12! WAKE THE HELL UP! WE SHOULD BE AT OUR MANAGER'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW BUT GUESS WHAT? I'M ALONE HERE BECAUSE YOUR ASS IS STILL ASLEEP!!"

"......what day is it?"

"oh my god i swear- it's monday. now get up and hurry!"

mark sighed as he got out of bed after donghyuck ended the call.

why was he waking up so late? well.. he stayed up all night thinking. thinking about everything that happened lately. 

donghyuck started moving on, but he also changed. that's good, right? he isn't sad anymore. in fact, he's extremely energetic and cheerful again.

enough thinking now. he needs to go. like now. he's already late and that sure doesn't make donghyuck happy. although, mark can't help but feel a little anxious about meeting their manager. he has this bad feeling since friday.

"well.. you heard it. move your ass mark." he mumbled to himself and lazily made his way to the bathroom.  
☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

"so, you're probably wondering why i called you two here. and.. why i told donghyuck to act all touchy with you mark. especially while filming."

donghyuck just sighed and shifted in his seat uncomfortably, already sensing something odd about all this; "can you just get straight to the point, please?"

"okay. you two being together, making videos together, made you both even more popular. you gained a lot more fans. i was reading the comments on your recent video and i came up with a decision. you two are going to date for media purposes. a fake relationship, in other words."

mark just stared at their manager shocked, but for some reason he wasn't surprised; "....excuse me?" 

"did you just-"

"yes. i did donghyuck. you two are dating, starting from now. you have to act all lovey dovey in front of cameras or outside in public. you don't have to do that when you're home alone. after all it's just a fake relationship. unless, of course, you two decide otherwise~" the manager said with a wink and gathered some kind of documents; "now go. i have a lot of work to do. i'm suing donghyuck's old manager today, wish me luck. oh and donghyuck. if you suddenly get loads of money sent to your bank account, it'll be the money your manager stole from you."

"t-that's all? you tell us to start a fake relationship and just-"

"mark. look. i would love to explain more, but i'm really busy today."

donghyuck sighed and got up, dragging mark outside; "let's just start acting, i guess.."


	9. 《 9 》

"ready?"

mark and donghyuck were both standing by the building's exit. once they exit, they're basically a couple then. a fake one, but still.

"wait.."

donghyuck took a deep breath to relax. he grabbed a water bottle from his bag and took a pill. the same pill he took back at mark's house the first time they met. he still had a few pills left, so he decided to take it just in case.

"donghyuck. you still didn't tell me what are those pills for."

"anxiety."

before mark could say anything, donghyuck took his hand and exited the building. soon, some fans that were walking around noticed them and started taking pictures. whispers, glances and even more were surrounding donghyuck and mark now.

mark couldn't help but smile as he noticed donghyuck looking down at the ground while blushing. he was really nervous. but the reason didn't seem to be the fans. it seems that he's nervous while holding mark's hand.

seeing some fans filming them, mark leaned closer to donghyuck and pecked his cheek, making the boy blush even more if that's even possible.

"stoooop.." donghyuck whined quietly, lightly smacking mark's hand.

mark laughed softly and let go of donghyuck's hand, throwing his arm over the boy's shoulder instead; "we're supposed to act like a couple~"

donghyuck groaned and started talking through the fake smile; "oh so you're going to tease me now? fine, two can play this game~"  
☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

"thanks for taking me home.."

"donghyuck, we're alone. are you still shy~?"

"shut up!" 

donghyuck groaned and was about to get out of the car but mark held his hand, stopping him; "wait..uhh there's this party for youtubers and stuff at my house today, so i was thinking if you wanna come with me?"

"there will be a lot of people, right?"

"uh yeah, i guess."

it was still a little hard for donghyuck to be around a lot of people. he has social anxiety, but it's time to try to get over it, right? 

"well.. okay. when is it?"

"be there by 6, okay?"

"yep!"

and with that, mark pecked donghyuck's cheek once again, even though there weren't any people around. donghyuck just smiled shyly and got out before mark could notice him blushing. 

he ran inside his house after waving goodbye to mark and just watched him drive away.

"well.. it's 3pm, better go eat and get ready."  
☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

"woah..y-you look.."

"different?"

"good different though."

mark checked donghyuck out for head to toe. the boy wasn't wearing pastel colored clothes. a white shirt, black jeans and a black jacket. how come he even has those colors?

"but..black?"

"i needed a change for tonight. it's not permanent, don't worry." donghyuck chuckled and stepped inside mark's house; "am i the first one? i feel honored."

"the party starts at 7."

"why am i here then?"

"to help me, of course."

donghyuck just rolled his eyes and chuckled, following mark to the kitchen. 

the two boys spent an hour on setting the house up. drinks, snacks, music and much more. just as donghyuck was about to sit down and rest for a bit, the door bell rang.

"oh for gods sake!"

donghyuck got up and opened the door. all the guests started coming in. he could recognize some of the youtubers.

"oh, aren't you haechan? mark's boyfriend??" a guy that just entered the house said, making donghyuck freak out a little.

is he supposed to act like him and mark are dating in front of other youtubers too?

not knowing what to say, donghyuck just laughed nervously and slightly nodded, making the guy smile; "well, hi. i'm jaemin. or nana, on youtube."

"oh! i've hear of you!! you seem pretty fun!"

"oh my god, you're so cute!" jaemin squealed and pinched donghyuck's cheeks; "but i'm pretty sure you're known for wearing pastel colors, what's up with black?"

"hey! i'm not cute! and.. dunno, kind of wanted to try something different tonight."

"let's be friends! i know we will make great friends."

"sure! uhh.. i gotta go find mark now, see ya later!" donghyuck said and wandered off to find mark.

after finally finding mark drinkin in the living room, donghyuck grabbed his hand and pulled him to the kitchen since it was empty; "are we supposed to act like we're dating in front of them as well?"

"yes. in front of everyone, just in case someone tries to become a fucking snake and expose us."

"...can i try?"

"huh- oh." mark noticed donghyuck pointing at his drink. it was alcohol. who is he to stop the boy from doing so? "sure, just don't go overboard."

donghyuck took the plastic cup from mark's hand and chugged the whole drink down, making mark stare at him in shock; "another one."

"but donghyuck-"

"another one!"

mark felt a little terrified, seeing donghyuck in such rage, so he just refilled the cup without arguing any further.

just as expected, donghyuck did the same. little did mark know, it was donghyuck's first time drinking alcohol, so the boy was already pretty much wasted just by a few cups. even mark himself, was feeling a little tipsy. 

but it wouldn't be fun if donghyuck is wasted all alone, right? well, mark isn't going to let him be alone. he took a few more shots until he got wasted as well.

"what if we don't act as a couple? what if we become a couple?" mark mumbled in donghyuck's ear as he pulled the boy closer.

donghyuck giggled in between the hiccups and wrapped his arms around mark's neck; "and how do we do that?"

"i don't know. still figuring it out."

"oh but you need to hurry~"

"yeah yeah.." mark whispered and leaned it, softly kissing donghyuck on the lips, which soon escalated to making out.

"get a room!" a girl that just entered the kitchen said, making mark smirk.

he slowly started kissing down donghyuck's neck as he held the boy's waist and carefully pushed him backwards, leading him inside a room.

two completely wasted boys making out in a room. none of them know what they're doing and none will remember anything the next morning. what could possibly go wrong?


	10. 《 10 》

"ow my head.." donghyuck whispered to himself and slowly opened his eyes, looking around.

he started freaking out as he realized that his head was resting on mark's chest. the older was completely shirtless. donghyuck looked down at himself and he was wearing mark's shirt from yesterday..? why? 

he freaked out even more after he tried to get up but couldn't because of the pain in his lower back. 

donghyuck took a deep breath and slowly lifted the covers up. they're both naked; "MARK!"

"shhhh i'm sleeping.."

"WE HAD SEX?!"

that question immediately woke mark up and he jumped up, completely freaking out as well; "WE WHAT?!"

donghyuck stared at mark in shock, but after a few minutes he started laughing. he didn't even know why, he just couldn't stop.

"w-why are you laughing?"

"i don't know! i mean, did we really? i can't remember anything!"

mark just stared at donghyuck as the boy kept laughing. that brought smile to his face, they literally can't remember anything from yesterday, yet donghyuck is genuinely laughing; "you indeed are a unique boy. you're okay with this??"

"well, none of us remember what happened exactly so let's just forget it." donghyuck said and tried to get up again, this time trying to ignore the pain; "although it was my first time.." he also mumbled to himself, thinking that maybe mark couldn't hear him.

but he was wrong.

"WHAT?! okay this is wrong. this is so wrong. oh my god i'm so sorry. why did i even drink last night??"

"it's not your fault, i was drunk as well. why are you apologizing? well.. unless you find me unattractive then-"

"no! you're very attractive! i would do it again but i was drunk and now- wait what am i saying?? ignore that! i- fuck i need some fresh air."

donghyuck watched mark get out of bed after putting some sweater pants on. after the older walked out to the balcony, donghyuck wrapped himself in the blanket and got up. he got some of mark's clothes from his closet and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

after locking the door he dropped the blanket and took mark's shirt off. donghyuck walked over to the mirror and gulped. he was covered in hickeys and some bruises on his hips. well damn, mark really went all out on him.

but wonder why is he okay with all of this? after all, he just found out he had sex with a guy he met not that long ago and he can't even remember anything. 

the thing is, donghyuck likes mark. it's obvious and he won't even try to deny it anymore. mark is so caring and protective around him, it was impossible to avoid gaining feelings. no one has cared for donghyuck before as much as mark does. 

sure, things will get a bit awkward between them, but he can't change that. both of them were drunk. what's done is done. they'll get over it somehow.  
☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

"mark, if you're going to act all awkward around me, i might as well just go home now."

"no i'm just..shocked."

donghyuck just sighed and continued cleaning. after both of them took showers and freshened themselves up, they decided to clean up. after all, they had a huge party yesterday. 

as they were cleaning, donghyuck's phone dinged, indicating a new message. 

after reading it, donghyuck turned his camera on and walked over to mark. he was currently sitting on the couch, which was the best opportunity for donghyuck. he sat next to mark and kissed his cheek, taking mark by surprise. mark didn't even realize that donghyuck had taken a picture until he saw the boy posting the picture on instagram.

"manager just texted me and told us to post something." donghyuck explained after posting the picture. 

"donghyuck.. we need to talk." mark said as he nervously played with the end of his shirt.

donghyuck looked at mark with a slight confused expression; "hm? about what?"

"about us, obviously."


	11. 《 11 》

"what is there to talk about?"

"donghyuck. seriously. how come you're okay with.. whatever happened between us."

"can we watch a movie?"

"don't try to change the topic."

"maaaaark.. can't we just forget this?? we were both drunk, completely wasted. whatever happened, should stay in the past. we can't remember anything either way, right?"

".....you're not straight! that's literally the only explanation left. you're okay with everything because you're not straight."

"that doesn't mean anything!! and why are smiling like that?! i swear if you start making fun of me, i will-"

"donghyuck shut up for a second. why the hell would i make fun of you?"

"i.. uh i don't know? i mean, you're straight and all that, why wouldn't you make fun of me?"

"straight? funny."

donghyuck blushed and immediately looked down at the ground. so mark isn't straight either? well then.. that makes things worse and more awkward.

which is why donghyuck decided to just change the topic for now.

"I SAID LETS WATCH A MOVIE!!"  
☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

"i said i was busy, yet you insisted on talking to me about something. i guess it's really that important, isn't it?"

"yes, manager."

"call me minsung."

"well, minsung. i came here to ask if i could take a break from youtube and all the social media. there's some things going on, and i just need to escape from all that for a little. like a month or two? just to disappear, you know? i'm pretty tired.."

".....it's mark, am i right? you like him. it's obvious, i can see it. you want to take a break and just think about everything. you want to figure out your feelings."

"y-yes.. but i don't want mark to know."

"well, of course i'll let you. do whatever you want. you deserve a break. i promise i won't tell mark about what you decided to do or where you are and i will notify your fans about your break."

"I don't know if you've heard this, but i have this little cabin far away from the city. i'll stay there until i'm ready to go out in the public again."

"okay. i'll be always making sure that you're fine and that you have food though. i want you to be safe."

"it's okay, you don't have to."

"i insist!"

donghyuck chuckled and thanked the manager before leaving the company.

he left mark's house after the older fell asleep. he decided to run away. his feelings are way too complicated and he just needs some time alone.

after gathering clothes and more things, donghyuck went to the cabin.

mark found out about donghyuck leaving after he woke up and saw the message from their manager. he told him everything, except for the reason and donghyuck's current location. he tried calling the boy, but it just went straight to voicemail every time.

because donghyuck decided to leave his phone behind.


	12. 《 12 》

6 weeks.

it's been exactly 6 weeks since donghyuck left. he was hiding from everyone, avoiding social media or any drama. mostly, he was avoiding mark. 

throughout those 6 weeks, donghyuck finally figured out his feelings. he likes mark. like, a lot. 

mark is really charming, caring and gentle. he might look like a fuckboy on the outside, but on the inside, he's soft. he would never do such thing to anyone. especially to donghyuck.

but lately, donghyuck was pretty sick. he would always throw up, he had a pretty high fever, his head was constantly spinning. he knew it's time to go back home.   
☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

"m-mark..?"

donghyuck had just entered mark's house. mark was the first person he wanted to see after coming back. 

but he felt a little terrified. when he reached mark's house, he found the front door opened, his house was messed up. was it a robbery or..?

donghyuck walked upstairs and quietly entered mark's room, seeing the boy laying down on the ground; "mark!"

he was stinking like alcohol and cigarettes. his hair all messy, skin extremely pale. was he drinking this whole time??

"donghyuck..?"

mark could barely talk. in fact, everything he said came out as a whisper. he was just staring up at donghyuck with excitement in his eyes.

"mark get up! what were you thinking?? what happened to you?!"

"you left.. t-that's what happened.."

mark passed out right after. donghyuck just stared at mark in shock. does that mean he likes donghyuck back? or was it just because he lost a friend? either way, donghyuck has to help him.

he somehow managed to drag mark to the shower. he turned cold water on, which immediately woke mark up, sobering him a bit along the way.

"donghyuck what the fuck?!"

"why did you drink?! and i told you to stop smoking, didn't i?!"

"you left without telling me anything!! do you know how much it hurt??!"

"i-i.. mark, what are you saying?"

"isn't it obvious? i like you. more than a friend. now get out of the bathroom, i want to change."

without saying anything, donghyuck obeyed and left the bathroom. he was shocked. mark just confessed to him. what is he going to do?? what is he going to tell him after he leaves the bathroom?

all of those thoughts and questions, brought a lot of stress to donghyuck. it was getting hard to breathe, his vision went black and soon, he was laying on the ground, completely unconscious.

after about ten minutes, mark left the bathroom and went downstairs to talk to donghyuck, but instead, he found the boy on the floor, still unconscious.

he freaked out at first, but managed to calm down and call the ambulance since he's not sober enough to drive. 

soon, the ambulance came and took donghyuck. mark went together, feeling scared for donghyuck.  
☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

"doctor? what's wrong with him??"

"firstly, you have to tell me what is your relationship with donghyuck."

"i-i.. it's complicated, i'm sorry. although, i really like him. more than a friend.."

"well, i've known donghyuck ever since he was a kid. you probably know he has problems, right?"

"a little, yeah. but he's better now. he said he started moving on! did he do something to himself?"

"no. actually, i have good news. well, not sure if those news will be good for donghyuck but.. after running some tests, I finally came up with a diagnosis."

"w-what is it?"

"donghyuck.. he's pregnant."

"....."

"he's pregnant for a whole week now. which means, he got pregnant about 5 or 6 weeks ago. do you know who the father could be?"

6 weeks ago. that accidental sexual intercourse they had when they were both drunk. is this true?

"i-i'm going to be a father..?"


	13. 《 13 》

"i-i'm going to be a father..?"

"oh.. so you two are indeed pretty close. look, i know you're young and all that, but trust me, you two will make the best parents. like i said, i've known donghyuck ever since he was a kid so i know that he won't let his child go through everything he did."

"t-that's not why i'm shocked, it's just- woah.."

"listen, you can go see him now, he should wake up soon. but make sure to come see me before leaving, we really need to seriously talk about donghyuck."

"okay, i will."

the doctor nodded and left, leaving mark alone. 

without any hesitations, mark walked inside the room where donghyuck was laying in the hospital bed. he looked a little pale, but still beautiful. 

the first thing mark did as he walked closer to the boy, was carefully place his hand on donghyuck's belly. he felt.. happy, but a little terrified at the same time. 

donghyuck was still unconscious, so mark decided to notify their manager about everything that happened, but the response he got from their manager made him angry. 

he knew about donghyuck's sickness and all that, yet he didn't tell anything to mark. 

and after mark told him about the pregnancy, of course, he was shocked, but didn't get angry. not at all. in fact, he was happy for them. although, he did tell him to keep this a secret from the fans for now.

both mark and donghyuck were taking a break from everything in social media, so they were safe from the fans finding out about this. 

after a while of just sitting on a chair next to donghyuck, the boy started waking up. he groaned in pain and grabbed his head; "is it just me or is the whole room spinning?"

"donghyuck, lay back down what are you doing??"

"mark..? where am i?"

"the hospital. you passed out, so I brought you here." 

"it's because of my high fever, isn't it? gosh.. why didn't i take any medicine?? when can i go home? i don't really like hospitals..."

"donghyuck.. i- okay, wait. we need to talk about us first."

"what about..us?"

"what the hell is going on between us? i mean, i like you and all that, but-"

"i like you too."

mark's head shot up as he stared at donghyuck. a little smile slowly crept up his lips, as he noticed donghyuck blushing; "you do~??"

"hey! you can't start teasing now!!"

"well.. can we make our relationship real now?" 

without answering, donghyuck motioned mark to come closer. once mark leaned in, donghyuck started fixing up his collar; "you're always messy, you know?"

mark was about to say something back, but unexpectedly, donghyuck pulled him down by his collar and kissed him. 

the kiss felt magical. cliché, yes. but it's the truth. the overwhelming feeling of love made them dizzy and eventually they pulled away, panting a little.

mark stared at donghyuck with a bright smile before chuckling; "i'll take that as a yes."

donghyuck only nodded and looked away as if nothing happened. although, he couldn't help but smile sheepishly.

after a few minutes of just staring at each other, mark got up and headed towards the door; "i still have to talk to the doctor for a bit, then we can go home, okay?"

"okay, but make it quick!"  
☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

"the reason to donghyuck's depression, was his traumatizing childhood. he had abusive parents. he also had an older brother, but he killed himself before donghyuck was born. so after donghyuck turned 5, his parents started abusing him. they blamed him for his brothers death, even if he had nothing to do with it. they would always degrade him and do all kinds of terrible things to him. the older he got, the more painful it got. but then, when donghyuck turned 16, his dad died because of cancer. his mom became depressed, started drinking and doing drugs. after the man's death, donghyuck's mom became even more abusive. she would start using objects to hurt donghyuck. when donghyuck was 17, he came back from his part time job and.. well, he found his mom laying lifeless on the ground. she overdosed on some kind of drugs. after that, i was taking care of him so he wouldn't become a foster kid, since he was still underage. donghyuck was like my own son to me. i saw him grow up, saw him fighting with his depression, saw him become famous.. i'm glad his life is going well for him now."

mark stared at the doctor in shock. he couldn't even imagine all the things donghyuck had to go through; "i- woah.. it feels awful just by thinking about it."

"mark, donghyuck died once, but luckily came back to life."

"wait what the fuck? how is that possible??"

"you see.. i was working on a night shift in the ER, when they brought donghyuck in, saying he overdosed on antidepressants on purpose. basically a suicide. when they brought him in, he was already.. dead. there was no pulse or anything. but i wouldn't give up. like i said, donghyuck is like a son to me. i kept trying and trying, i did everything i could and i don't know if it was a miracle or not, but donghyuck came back. i don't know how was that possible, but he did. of course, he was mad at me for saving him. he kept saying how he wanted to die, but after a while, he thanked me.."

"i-i'm sorry, you had to go through so much.."

"it's okay. now the only thing i care about is donghyuck's child. did you tell him about the pregnancy?"

"no, not yet."

"well, better hurry before he figures it out himself. now go, you two can go home. make sure to take care of him!"

"i will, thanks."


	14. 《 14 》

"minhyung lee, clean your house right now."

"you actually remembered this name."

"of course i did, now go!"

"fine, lay down till i finish."

donghyuck nodded and sat down on the couch while mark went to clean up the whole house. 

while cleaning, mark couldn't help but worry. how is he going to tell donghyuck about the pregnancy? what if donghyuck doesn't want to have children? 

"mark, i think i'm getting faaaat" 

mark froze as he heard donghyuck whining. of course he was gaining a little weight from the pregnancy, but how should he tell him the news??; "n-no you're not."

"yes i am!"

"donghyuck-"

"i have a feeling that you're hiding something from me."

mark stayed quiet and just continued cleaning the house. 

once the house was clean, mark sat next to donghyuck and smiled softly at him, making the boy blush a bit; "donghyuck i have something to tell you, but you need to promise me that you won't freak out or anything. just know that i'll always be here for you, okay?"

"oh my god, am i sick?? is it that serious???"

"donghyuckie.. you're pregnant."

"wh- i.. what?"

"you're a week pregnant. this child you're carrying, is also mine. it happened when we were both drunk, remember?"

mark's soft voice was so soothing, which is why donghyuck didn't start crying or anything, he just frowned; "but i'm too young to have children.."

"i know, but you're not alone. i'm with you. it's my child as well and i'll do anything to protect you two."

donghyuck smiled after that and curled himself up in mark's lap. he took a deep breath, savoring mark's scent, which made him feel protected. he felt mark caressing his hair while humming a song that donghyuck was very familiar with. 

so he started singing along. mark was a bit surprised at first, but kept humming the melody, while donghyuck sang in a really soft and beautiful voice. mark saw a few videos of donghyuck singing, but hearing him sing live is the most amazing thing.

"mark?"

"hm?"

"you're mine, right?"

"only yours."  
☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

"the local mental hospital has just reported about a runaway patient. they believe his condition got worse and he's looking for a particular person, so it's recommended for everyone to stay at home with locked doors and windows. more information about this incident will be given later on."

"MARK LOCK THE DOOR." donghyuck shouted after hearing about the patient on the news. 

mark chuckled and locked the door, walking back to donghyuck; "that mental hospital is miles away from here. that patient won't come here, don't worry."

donghyuck whined and lightly pecked mark on the lips, crossing his arm over his chest; "shut up."

"should we go back to working on youtube?"

"not yet. i'm too lazy~"

mark smirked and swiftly lifted donghyuck up, bringing him upstairs to the bedroom. donghyuck kept hitting him and laughing, asking to be put down. but mark ignored him and laid him down, climbing on top of the boy.

"m-mark! stoooop!"

mark leaned down and kissed donghyuck slowly but deeply. he trailed his hands down the boy's waist, getting a quiet whimper in return; "i rather not."

"black plus pastel, what does that equal?" 

"affection, trust.. love?"

"then.. then i love you."

"i love you too~~"

"chan."

"huh?"

"if our child is a boy, we'll name him chan."

"what about a girl?"

"uhhh.. seolhyun."

mark smiled down at donghyuck and softly kissed his forehead; "whatever you wish for."


	15. 《 15 》

"donghyuck? what the hell are you doing?? it's like 3 in the morning.." mark mumbled and opened his eyes a little to see what was donghyuck doing.

the boy was sitting by the desk, drawing something in his notebook. he asked mark to pick it up for him from his house earlier.

"i got inspiration shhh.."

"come back to beeeeed.."

"be quiet."

mark slowly rolled out of the bed and walked towards donghyuck to see what he meant by 'inspiration'. there were sketches of clothes or something. so he's not only interested in fashion, but also in designing clothes himself? "damn.. this would look great on you."

donghyuck blushed deeply and hit mark, pushing him away from the desk and closing his notebook quickly. he was drawing clothes that were.. pretty intimate. he had a dream, well, more likely a memory of him and mark. a memory of when they were both drunk. at first, he couldn't remember anything, but why is he remembering it now? 

either way, when donghyuck woke up from that dream, he needed to get his mind off of it, that's why he started creating sketches. but since he failed to do so, his sketches were intimate, just like his mind right now. 

whatever happened between him and mark that night, felt like his dirtiest fantasies, which of course, came true. 

little did he know, he was craving for it again. he didn't even realize he wanted it, until he realized for how long he was staring at mark. the older looked extremely hot rather than adorable to donghyuck at the moment. his messy hair, lips slightly parted, his chest.. donghyuck just noticed mark being completely shirtless, which made this whole situation worse. 

mark noticed him staring and couldn't help but walk closer to the boy with a wide smirk; "you're staring."

that's when donghyuck snapped out of his thoughts and took a step back. that didn't help though since mark kept walking closer, causing donghyuck to get trapped in the corner of the room, no more space left to back away; "i-i'm tired, can we go back to s-sleep?"

mark smirked wider, wrapping his arm around donghyuck's waist and pulled him closer, leaning down and seductively whispering; "your buddy down there says otherwise~"

donghyuck's eyes went wide and he blushed like he never did before. he was hard. he got turned on without even realizing. the boy buried his face in mark's chest out of embarrassment.

soon after that, he felt wet kisses on his neck. mark pulled him even closer, making the younger sigh in satisfaction; "m-mark.."

"shh.. let me take care of you." mark whispered and picked donghyuck up, bringing him to bed.

and so, they shared the most memorable night of their lives. only this time, making sure to remember every single detail.  
☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

"good morning~"

donghyuck slowly opened his eyes after hearing mark talking and looked around at the messy room; "oh my god.." he blushed and hid his face with blankets, making mark chuckle.

"the night was amazing~"

donghyuck whined as mark started teasing him and tried to get up, but instead he fell right back as pain hit him. it was all over his body, yet he liked it.

mark heard donghyuck wince in pain and got extremely worried; "oh god, did i hurt you? are you okay??"

"let's just say, you get wild in bed."

mark chuckled but couldn't quite understand what donghyuck meant by that. that's why he pulled the blankets off of donghyuck, only to reveal all the bruises on his body. they looked beautiful on them, but it's obvious they came from mark which means that he did hurt the boy. maybe he gripped too harsh? he can't even remember. of course he wasn't thinking, it was donghyuck who made him go crazy after all. 

on the other hand, donghyuck sat up and stared at all the bruises, admiring them. they all came from mark. he was marked by the older. mark indeed becomes an animal in bed. but donghyuck loves seeing mark like that because he knows that he's the reason to that. he examined the bruises one more time before smiling softly; "i love them."

"but-"

"shh.. i said i'm fine. plus, i like it rough~" donghyuck said and sent mark a teasing wink, making the older chuckle.

"damn, i'm lucky to call you mine."


	16. 《 16 》

It's been a few months and both boys have never been happier. 

donghyuck's belly was already showing. mark continued working on youtube while donghyuck was still taking a break. he didn't feel like working at the moment, especially when he's pregnant.

oh and for the fans, mark and donghyuck left a video for them, apologizing for their break and also telling them about donghyuck's pregnancy. they didn't expect their fans to be so happy for the two of them.

"mark, i'm going out with jaemin, don't miss me too much!" donghyuck said jokingly and left their house.

yes. their house. donghyuck and mark decided to move in together a month ago, so they sold donghyuck's house. and for jaemin, donghyuck and him became quite good friends recently. 

jaemin got donghyuck's number at the party back then, at mark's house. and after donghyuck came back from that cabin he was staying at, the two of them started talking. 

although, donghyuck couldn't help but notice mark get jealous everytime he's with jaemin.

the truth is, mark has a reason for that. he noticed the way jaemin looked at donghyuck. it was obvious that jaemin likes his boy. and that's not a good thing. donghyuck is his and only his.

but mark was wrong about one thing. yes, jaemin did have a crush on donghyuck, but he would never steal him from mark. he sees how happy donghyuck is with mark, plus they have a child. he would never take that away from them.

and so, as donghyuck was walking to the park where he's supposed to meet jaemin, he could swear that he felt like someone was following him.

once he turned around to check, there was no one, so he just proceeded on walking. 

but once he walked around the corner, he felt something hard hit his head and soon, everything went black.  
☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

"wake up, sleepy head~" was the first think donghyuck heard as he woke up.

he slowly opened his eyes and gasped at the sight in front of him. it was the same guy that escaped that mental hospital a few months ago. he was just standing in front of him, a sick smile across his face and he was holding a sharp knife near donghyuck's throat.

"w-who are you? what do you want from me?!"

"silence, baby brother. i came here for a revenge. you killed our parents!"

"b-baby brother? our parents?? my older brother died before i was born! what are you talking about??"

"is that what they told you? they told you i'm dead?? ohh.. you're so wrong."

"but the grave and all-"

"it doesn't matter what really happened. what matters right now, is that you killed our parents. so now, i'm going to kill your most valuable thing, your child."

"NO DONT HURT HIM! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I KILLED OUR PARENTS?! IT WASNT MY FAULT, JUST LET ME GO!"

"OH IT WASNT YOUR FAULT?! FUCKING PROVE IT!"

"I WILL JUST PLEASE GET THAT KNIFE AWAY FROM MY BABY!"

the guy, apparently donghyuck's brother, took a deep breath to calm himself down and took a step back.

"first of all, dad. he died of cancer when i was 16. how is that my fault, huh?? then mom. she got depression after dad's death. she started drinking and doing drugs. when i came back from my part time job, i found her dead. she overdosed on drugs. now tell me, how the fuck is it my fault?! you know what? even if it's not my fault, i'm glad they're dead. they got what they deserved. they abused me ever since i was little, i went through shit because of them. i even killed myself! i actually died, but my doctor saved me. he brought me back to life. so now, i'm already moving on. i have a child, a loving boyfriend and i swear to god if you dare to ruin it all, i won't care if you're my brother. i'll ruin you. understand? now untie me before you get yourself in trouble and let's talk. like brothers. not like a psycho and a victim."

"t-they abused you? but.. they told me a whole different story!"

"were they the ones who put you to that mental hospital??"

"yes. why did they fake my death?? i dont even know what i'm doing, i'm so sorry.."

"it's okay, i know you're confused. just untie me and we can talk. we'll figure this out, I promise."

"no."

"w-what?"

"you're lying."

"i'm no-"

"mark is going down first."

"DONT YOU DARE!!"


	17. 《 17 》

"hello?"

mark picked up the phone as it rang and was quite surprised when he heard jaemin's voice; "mark? donghyuck is taking a long time to get here. did you perhaps have any other plans~?" he said teasingly, making mark furrow his eyebrows in confusion.

"what are you talking about? he left like a few hours ago. are you messing with me jaemin? where the hell is donghyuck??"

"uhh.. okay, let's not freak out yet. he didn't show up, but maybe he decided to go somewhere else before meeting me?"

"jaemin. you know donghyuck isn't like that. if he made plans with you, he won't abandon them."

"well.. where is he? oh my god, what if something happened to him!"

mark groaned and couldn't help but feel worried, until he remembered something; "wait jaemin, donghyuck has that location thingy instaled on his phone, i might be able to track him down. i'll call you later." and with that, he hung up.

he ran to his laptop, hoping that donghyuck's phone didn't die or anything.

to his luck, it didn't. he sighed in relief as he got a signal, but then just frowned in confusion once again. it was showing that donghyuck is in some old factory at the moment; "what the hell is he doing there??"

mark quickly texted jaemin about donghyuck's location and said he'll be going to check. jaemin answered right away, saying that he already called the police and told them about it just in case. 

when mark got to that factory, shivers ran down his spine. he had this bad feeling as he kept approaching the door. but what scared him the most, is that he heard donghyuck talking to someone and then he screamed.

"it's okay, i know you're confused. just untie me and we can talk. we'll figure this out, I promise."

"no."

"w-what?"

"you're lying."

"i'm no-"

"mark is going down first."

"DONT YOU DARE!!"

mark walked over and stared at donghyuck, who was all tied up. then his eyes landed on the guy in front of donghyuck, which he recognized instantly. he was the guy that ran away from that hospital.

"donghyuck?"

"m-mark? mark run!"

mark saw the guy pulling out his gun, pointing it towards him with a sick smirk.

but mark didn't run. of course he didn't. he would never leave his donghyuck. no matter what. it doesn't matter if he gets hurt as long as he's able to protect his boyfriend and their child.

"mark what are you doing?! i said run!!"

"i'm not leaving without you." 

mark walked up to donghyuck and started untying him. donghyuck kept screaming for him to run, but he didn't listen. 

the guy behind him loaded his gun and was about to shoot, but suddenly, the police burst in, distracting him. 

that gave enough time for mark to untie donghyuck. he picked the younger up and started running towards the exit.

two policemen ran towards the guy, about to take away his gun and cuff him, but they weren't fast enough.

a gunshot echoed through the whole building.

a gunshot that painfully pierced donghyuck ears. 

mark, who was running with donghyuck in his arms, suddenly collapsed, making donghyuck fall to the ground as well. both of them were laying in a blood puddle which kept getting bigger and bigger with each second passing.

the whole life flashed through mark's eyes. from when he was little up till now. he remembered his first meeting with donghyuck. how his heart would beat faster, how it would get harder to breathe whenever the boy was around. he remembered all the little details he loved about him. also the moment he found out about donghyuck's pregnancy, the happiness.. all that is slipping away now. but he has to fight. he has no other choice but to fight. he can't leave his two favorite people all alone. they need him. they need him now, and will need in the future. 

future.

future with donghyuck.

future with their child. 

future as a happy family.

that's his goal. and he will fight with all the strength he has left. he won't give up so easily.

mark coughed out blood, but he still managed to smile as he looked up at donghyuck and stroked his soft cheek. he took time to admire donghyuck's beauty in case he doesn't make it; "i won't leave donghyuck. don't cry. it pains me when you cry.."

"mark, i swear to god. keep fighting, don't you dare to close your eyes. you'll be fine."

"if something happens, make sure to take care of our baby, okay?"

"WE will take care of our baby. WE! you hear me?!"

"i love you.."

"MARK! MARK WAKE UP! PLEASE!"


	18. 《 18 》

"he's going to be alright. yes, he did lose a lot of blood, but the doctors were able to stabilize him. he just needs to rest a lot.

jaemin clapped his hands in excitement and looked at donghyuck; "see? I told you! he will be alright, you don't have to worry."

donghyuck looked at the police officer in front of him with a wide smile and hugged him tightly; "thank you"

the police officer chuckled and hugged donghyuck back; "don't need to thank me, doctors did all the work."

"yeah, but you came to rescue us and you came just in time. I can't imagine what would've happened if you came a little later."

"well, it's my job to protect. i'll leave you two alone now. although, i'll need to ask you a few questions later about all that happened. oh and you can go see him now."

donghyuck nodded and ran inside mark's room, leaving jaemin alone with the officer.

"uhh.. officer?"

"hm?"

jaemin checked him out from head to toe while biting his lip. he then took his phone out and handed to the police officer with a cheeky smile on his face, as if asking for his phone number.

the officer was really young. maybe even his age. he smirked as jaemin handed him his phone. of course, he took it and typed his number in. as he was handing the phone back, he made sure to lean closer to jaemin's ear and whisper; "i'm jeno, by the way." and with that, he walked out of the hospital, leaving a blushing jaemin all alone.

"jeno, huh? hottie."  
☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

"donghyuck."

donghyuck lifted his head up to see his doctor standing next to him. he was currently in mark's room, sitting next to his bed. he was about to fall asleep until the doctor came in.

it was the same doctor. the one that saved him, helped him through his hardest times. he was feeling a little bad since he didn't come to see him for about a year. his doctor was like a father to him. a father that protected him and helped him through everything. usually, your doctor is supposed to help you when you're sick and such, but no. donghyuck's doctor helped him through everything. and he will make sure to keep helping.

"h-hi.."

"oh come on, don't feel so shy. how are things with the baby? how are you feeling?"

"well.. it's great. gotta admit, I was pretty much shocked and scared at first when mark told me about  my pregnancy, but as time passed, I fell in love with this little human inside me. I believe I can be a great parent. sure, there might be some difficulties, but i'll get through it. i'm stronger now. I believe in myself. and for mark..? i'm in love with this guy. I love him a lot. he helped me to go through tough times, he's been by my side all the time. he's.. he's my first love ever and I hope the last. I've never been in love because I was scared of it, but mark proved me wrong. I couldn't even stop myself from falling for him. no one, except you, took care of me as much as mark did. he was always sweet, careful and gentle with me. he respected me. sure, we're different, but at the same time we're similar. I just.. fuck I love him!"

the doctor next to him just chuckled and glanced at mark who was wide awake now; "hyuck, I can see that already. well, i'll leave you two alone now. looks like mark has a lot to say to you. make sure to come visit me sometime!" and with that, he left the room, leaving both boys alone.

after that, donghyuck's head turned to mark, who was staring at him with a soft smile; "w-wha.. for how long were you awake??"

"long enough to hear how much you love me."

"did you know that it's bad to listen to other people's conversations?"

"oh really? well, I apologize your majesty. i'll make sure to cover my ears next time."

donghyuck giggled at how mark was playing along with him. he stood up and leaned down, planting a soft kiss on his lips, which made the older smile even wider.

"donghyuck, you know I love you as well, right?"

"no."

"you're lucky I can't get up and attack you right now."

donghyuck just laughed and kissed him again, a little longer this time and so, he spent the whole day at the hospital, just keeping mark company and talking about all kinds of stupid things.


	19. 《 19 》

[HUGE TIME SKIP AHEAD]

 

it's been 7 years. mark and donghyuck are married, their son chan is almost 7 years old. both mark and donghyuck ended their jobs in youtube. mark is now a ceo of a famous company while donghyuck is a famous designer. they make loads of money, so chan is definitely living a good life.

seems like a happy family, right?

well, recently, everything has been going down. 

mark isn't the same boy donghyuck fell in love with. he barely spends time with donghyuck or his son. 

huge arguments and fights are the only reason mark even talks to donghyuck now.

he comes back from work and goes straight to bed. there's no affection or love towards donghyuck anymore. 

and it's breaking donghyuck. each fight, each argument feels like a knife straight to his heart. he loves mark, a lot, but it seems like mark doesn't feel the same way anymore. 

"mark? can you take chan to school today?"

donghyuck was currently making breakfast for chan while mark was just working on his laptop.

"i'm busy."

"you're always busy. I also have a job, you know??"

"drawing? that's your job? well i'm sorry princess, didn't know it was that hard."

"mark what the fuck is wrong with you?! i'm tired of all this bullshit!"

"then leave."

donghyuck's jaw dropped after hearing those words. leave? how is he supposed to leave a person he loves the most? leave his husband and a father of his baby?? no, donghyuck isn't having any of that.

he groaned angrily and walked towards mark, trying to get his attention. the only way to get his attention was to close his laptop, so that's exactly what donghyuck tried to do. yes, tried. because as he was closing the laptop, the most unexpected thing happened.

mark hit him.

he hit him across the face, hard.

after that, donghyuck felt tears rolling down his cheeks. mark would never hit him, yet he did just now. what the hell happened to him?

mark noticed donghyuck's tears and his expression immediately changed from angry to guilty. he took a step closer to the boy and tried to hug him but donghyuck just flinched and took a step back; "baby i'm sorry, I didn't meant to-"

"save it." donghyuck hissed and walked upstairs, leaving mark all alone. 

when he got upstairs, donghyuck went to his and mark's bedroom. he grabbed some bags and started packing his and chan's stuff. he could stand mark fighting with him all the time but now, he crossed the line way too much. what's wrong with him? at first, he was all about protecting donghyuck, promising to keep him safe and now he hurt the boy himself. 

"what are you doing??" mark said as he suddenly walked inside the bedroom.

"leaving, just like you told me to do."

"I didn't mean any of that, I just-"

"YOU WHAT, HUH? i'm tired mark. i'm tired of all this nonsense. I don't know what happened to you and I can't even help you because you won't talk to me. what happened to the guy I fell in love with? the one that got shot just to protect me, the one that went through hell together with me?? I love you, but I can't live like this mark."

with that, donghyuck grabbed the bags and walked downstairs, seeing chan already dressed up and waiting. 

"chan, say goodbye to daddy. we'll be leaving for a few days."

"you're not taking chan with you."

"daddy? why are we leaving."

"because I said so, now go get in the car."

chan sadly looked at mark and hugged him before quickly running of to the car. 

"I said you're not taking him with you, he's my child as well."

"watch me."

donghyuck glared at mark one more time before walking out of the house, slamming the door shut.

mark just stared at the door for what seemed like hours, regretting everything. all the arguments and fights, all the disagreements and ignorance led to this and it's all his fault.

he messed up big time.


	20. 《 20 》

"donghyuck? are you okay? oh my god, who did this to you??"

donghyuck was currently at work with jaemin. since donghyuck had his own studio, he hired jaemin as his own personal helper so that they could spend more time together. 

and well, right now, jaemin was asking about donghyuck's cheek. it was still red and a bit sore from when mark hit him.

"i'm fine jaemin. chan was playing and accidentally hit me, no worries."

"you sure?"

"yep. it's all good, let's just get to work, shall we?"

"no. you have to tell me how are things with mark? are you two still arguing?"

"i left."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"i packed my stuff along with chan's stuff and left. tonight i'll be staying in the hotel. i would stay at the cabin, but it's too far from the city."

"w-what happened though? you would never leave mark no matter what."

"he crossed the line, that's all."

"....he was the one who hit you?"

"no. i already told you. now let's start working before i have to leave."  
☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

"why can't we go back home to daddy?"

"daddy just needs to.. solve some of his problems, so in the meantime, we'll be staying at a nice hotel, okay? i'll order you some ice cream~"

"YAY! But still.. i already miss daddy, why can't he come with us?"

"he just can't, i'm sorry."

"when will i see him?"

"someday later."

"are you two fighting again?"

"w-what?"

"i know that you and daddy always fight. it's making me sad.."  
☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

it's 11:34pm and donghyuck is just laying in his bed, letting it all out.

him and chan are already in their hotel room with two separate beds. chan was a heavy sleeper so donghyuck didn't need to worry about waking the boy up. 

he was just crying out of pain. emotional pain. he wants the old mark back. the same guy that would always be affectionate with him, that would protect him. he needs all the love back. 

the fact that mark actually hit donghyuck, hurts the most. he married to a loving guy, but now he became abusive? sure, mark did say that he didn't mean to do that. he might've just been tired and stressed out about his company, but that still gives him no rights to hit donghyuck. 

"goodnight mark..i love you."  
☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

the next morning, after taking chan to school, donghyuck didn't feel like going to work today, so he just stayed in his hotel room. he spent most of his time just playing on his phone or watching some movies. 

that was until a constant knocking on the door begun.

donghyuck got a bit scared but he still opened the door to reveal an angry looking jaemin; "i saw mark with some girl in the park. they were laughing and smiling at each other, that girl was really clinging onto mark."

as jaemin kept blabbering about what he saw, donghyuck's world was slowly breaking into pieces. he couldn't believe this. is mark really cheating on him?? no. no, he wouldn't, right? there must be some kind of explanation for what jaemin saw. 

"oh my god.. donghyuck i'm so sorry. i was so mad that i didn't realize how much it'll hurt you."

"it's okay jaemin. don't need to worry. but.. i have a favor."

"hm? what is it?"

"i'm going to get more of my stuff from the house.. can you help me find a small apartment? like, fast?"

"so.. you're leaving him for real?"

"he made it pretty clear that he doesn't love me anymore. i can't stay with someone who doesn't care."

"okay. i'll help you with everything, don't worry."   
☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

"donghyuck! baby where have you been?" 

was the first thing donghyuck heard once he stepped inside his house that he shared with mark.

mark came running downstairs after he heard the front door opening and he couldn't help but smile when he saw donghyuck. 

he was worried sick. he didn't know where he was. he missed him. he missed donghyuck and their son. he felt so bad for hitting donghyuck, even if he can't remember doing so.

"i'm moving out, obviously." donghyuck mumbled, giving mark the cold shoulder.

"w-wha— as in.. leaving me?"

"isn't this what you wanted??"

"no?"

"but your behavior towards me says otherwise."

just as donghyuck was about to go upstairs to pack his things, mark grabbed his hand and pulled him back, hugging the boy tightly and refusing to let go.

"i'm so so sorry. i didn't mean to hurt you. i didn't mean to hit you. it's just that.. when you started shouting at me, i got so angry. i couldn't control myself anymore. i was so angry at myself for being so distant with you. i was so angry when i remembered all of our fights and arguments because i know it was all my fault. i'm always the one starting them. i swear, i was so angry at myself that i couldn't even hear you, but i guess my reflexes decided that it was good to hit you once you touched me. i didn't even realize that i hit you until i saw you crying. i'm truly sorry. i'll do anything to make you forgive me. i'll hire more workers and secretaries, i'll get some days off or something just to spend more time with you and chan. please, forgive me for all the stupid shit i did. i was so selfish and only started treasuring you when i lost you. i love you donghyuck. i love you a lot, i was just too blind and busy with my bullshit so i didn't show it. plus, i even made it worse.."

mark kept blabbering in between his sobbing while still holding donghyuck in his arms. he didn't want to let the boy go. he didn't want to lose him. 

"mark, enough. don't try to get me all soft and shit. i know about that girl."

mark suddenly pulled away and looked donghyuck in the eyes after calming down a bit; "what girl?"

"jaemin saw you spending the time of your life with some girl at the park today. i know jaemin wouldn't lie to me, so don't even try to deny."

"well.. jaemin wasn't lying about it. and i won't deny it. i indeed was with a girl today and in fact, she's here right now."

"oh so i leave and you start bringing girls here?!"

"no i-"

"hello, donghyuck. it's nice to finally meet you."

donghyuck immediately looked at the source of this voice. it was a girl. maybe a bit older than him. big smile, beautiful eyes, black hair. all in all, she reminded him of mark.

wait.

she looks like mark.

"uh hi?"

"mark told me a lot about you. all the good things though, don't worry." the girl giggled and walked closer to donghyuck, holding her hand out for him to shake; "i'm hyolyn, mark's older sister."

sister??

mark never mentioned her.

but, after all, he didn't mention anything about his parents either. 

"donghyuck.. my parents died in a car crash when i was still a kid. i lived with my aunt until she passed away. i didn't know i had a sister until she contacted me. well, she's my half sister, but still." mark quietly said and smiled sheepishly; "did you really think that i would cheat on you? never. i told you i love you and i can do it again."

donghyuck took a deep breath and sweetly smiled at hyolyn; "uhh.. i don't want to sound rude or anything, but can i have some time alone with mark? we really need to talk."

"of course! go ahead, i already know my little brother messed up. you two really do have a lot of things to sort out."

"thanks."

and with that, donghyuck quickly grabbed mark's hand and pulled him upstairs to their bedroom. 

after shutting the door, donghyuck turned around and just stood there, glaring at mark for good two minutes, before his glare softened and he smiled widely. he ran up to mark and kissed him like he never had before. 

he missed mark a lot.

now he knows the truth. he knows that mark will start spending more time with him. he accepted mark's apology and forgave him. of course he did, he loves him a little too much.

"you idiot! i thought it was over! i thought i lost you! do you know how much it hurt?? fuck you, mark lee. fuck you for making fall for you this hard. of course i forgive you, only if you promise to change and bring the old mark back." donghyuck mumbled while hitting mark's chest with every sentence he said.

mark just chuckled and softly kissed donghyuck's forehead, pulling him into a warm hug; "i promise. but you also need to promise me that you will never ever think of leaving me again."

donghyuck smiled and hugged mark back as tightly as he could. everything is fine again. he finally feels loved again. he got his mark back and nothing else matters more than this.

"i promise."  
☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

yes this was the last chapter so thank you for reading this crappy story ;-;


End file.
